Leaving Reality
by Blaze
Summary: little BA though not the focus of the story. Two Girls get sucked into the show. WIP: No intension of completing.


This story is not going to be finished!!!! I lost touch with the other author Claire and just don't have the will to complete it. I though it'd put it out there so If there is any one who reads it and feels then want to finish it please just e-mail me.  
  
Title: Leaving Reality  
  
Authors: Kelly (Blaze) and Claire (Insanity).  
  
Disclaimer: Claire and Kelly don't own any characters you recognise, we do  
  
however own Kelly and Claire because they are us but mannerism may not be the same in some cases and we own ourselves and the plot is ours.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Timeline: Season 5  
  
Spoilers: Small ones from season 4.  
  
Feedback: Oh yeah! To both of us please. [But don't flame us for character bashing]  
  
Kelly: Cordy2k@aol.com Claire: mumbles@vampires.plus.com  
  
Kelly's Authors Note: I've always wanted to write one like this but never thought I could do it justice so I asked Claire to help me. I love Angel to bits but I believe he belongs with Buffy so I wanted Spike instead. Okay about part six; don't flame me about it. It's just part of the fic and I don't believe all I say. OKAY. In part 6 there is some. Character bashing. I added a few more 'Acums' to fit in with the story. Ritual is in []. To all the B/A shippers- this is pro b/a but it's not centred on them  
  
Claire's Authors Note: When Kelly told me the idea for this fic I just had to help her out. It'd be something I'd love to do. I am a W/O 'shipper but also I love Oz/Seth Green a lot, so I thought as Willow had Tara, that I'd have Oz.  
  
Joint Authors Note: For the first four parts none of the characters are actually mentioned but bear with us as they will be soon. For the purpose of this story Oz is going to be in Angel. We are completely ignoring the whole Dawn, Darla and Dracula story lines basically we are in our own world.  
  
Kelly's Dedication: Well I'm dedicating this to my best mate Jenny because with out her I never would have met Claire well not met but got in contact with and it's her birthday so here is a sorta prezzie for you. Also to Claire as this wouldn't have happened with out her as well, and for keeping my part's readable as my spelling and grammar is terrible, basically just being great. And to Leonie because. I can.  
  
Claire's Dedication: I have to second the dedication to Jenny, because basically this is all her fault. I have to say Kelly because this was her brainchild, she thought it up, and I'm only helping her form her idea into something. My personal dedications go to Jacqui for introducing me to BtVS and Caroline coz she'd kill me if I didn't. Pairings: B/A, W/T, slight B/R, and X/A Distribution: If you want it, ask.  
  
Summery: WE go into the show Thanks: Kasyia, Leonie, Luvs~mm, Vicky, Lanie Sparks, Angelbabybuffy, farr12 and Catgirl *****  
  
Part One  
  
It had been a good week for Claire. School was finished for the summer, she had a new job starting next week, and best of all she had passed her driving test. Now she could relax driving her purple soft-top beetle down the motorway listening to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer album on her new CD player with the wind in her long brown hair. Things were good. She was finally gonna meet the girl she had known for years. Kelly was an e-mail buddy, one of the few actually in England. They'd found each other through a friend Claire met in Austria. They had an obsession in common. They loved Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Now after much discussion Claire was gonna meet her. Spend a few days in Manchester, and share some Buffy moments face to face with someone Claire thought she knew so well already. It would be an experience.  
  
Claire changed lanes and accelerated. She thought about what Kelly might look like and for that matter sounded like. It dawned on her that Kelly would have a Manchester accent, a lot different from Claire's own Hertfordshire accent. It was going to take another hour and a half to get there, then she was supposed to find Kelly's house using the instructions e- mailed to her. It was one of the moments she wished she'd invested in a mobile phone. She would invariably get lost in a city like Manchester.  
  
Time just drifted away this Tuesday morning after the rush hour on the motorway, she'd probably get there early at this rate. She turned the music up as one of her favourite songs came on. She started singing along, not caring if anybody else could hear her in those two seconds she passed other cars. She was never sure if she was going to like driving, but now there was no question about it. The freedom and exhilaration in speeding past other cars on an empty motorway was exceptional. July was at last warm again in England, last year they seemed to miss summer all together, but now she had no problem having the top down as she drove at 80 mph. The Sun shone brightly, but didn't affect Claire's shaded vision. She was having a lucky streak at the moment. She found some very expensive sunglasses at a very cheap price, now she wore them with pride of purchase.  
  
Her exit was coming up on the motorway now and decreased her speed as she moved over to the inside lane. Simultaneously as she slowed, the saddest song on the album started; close Your Eyes. It reminded Claire of sad times on Buffy, even though it was the Buffy and Angel love theme it managed to remind her of Oz's departure last year. But as the track finished and whirred back to the beginning to play the Buffy theme she thought of the rapture she felt when Oz re-entered on Angel. She was now officially in Manchester, but this was a large city, she still had forty-five minutes before she could possibly be anywhere near Kelly. She pulled over at a garage to fill here tank. She bought a bottle of Tango and a packet of fruit Polo's as she paid and before she set off again she got out the printed instructions. Drinking half her Tango before she started the engine, Claire set off to take the first right as dictated on the piece of paper in front of her.  
  
The weaving maze that was Manchester was quickly dissipating as she finally pulled into Kelly's road more or less on time. She circled the street until she reached the range of numbers her friend's home was in, then slowed considerably to watch out for the number. At last Claire came to a halt outside an inviting house that belonged to Kelly's parents. She grabbed all her stuff together into her bag and put the top back on her car. Locking the door she turned and walked up to the house. She scanned the door first before noticing the doorbell on the side slightly camouflaged. She rang it and waited for the inevitably awkwardness which would come hand in hand with meeting Kelly for the first time, but she thought it wouldn't be all that bad.  
  
*****  
  
Part Two  
  
Claire had arrived the day and it wasn't as weird as Kelly thought it would be. They had been talking for years but never net so it was strange for both of them to see each other. Kelly had seen photo's of Claire from her friend Jenny who had introduced Kelly and Claire to each other in the first place. But looking at a photo and seeing the person in the flesh was a different story.  
  
The night had gone well, they talked for hours before drifting off to sleep.  
  
They woke up around ten the next morning and decided to go into the Arndale, the Manchester City centre shopping mall. So the friends were on the number eight bus into the town centre. Kelly wanted to show Claire a shop she loved that sold loads of amazing Buffy merchandise. The Bus pulled up outside C&A so the passengers could get off. Kelly led Claire through the shops, then on to the back streets. First they visited Forbidden Planet so Kelly could get the next Box set of videos she had ordered.  
  
After visiting the shop they wandered further in to the back streets. Kelly didn't recognise where they were any longer. She had never gone that far from the town centre before. Kelly began to panic she hated being lost that was one of the main reasons she didn't want to drive because she had no sense of direction and that would lead to getting lost. Claire tried to calm her down and it was working slightly so she began talking about Buffy to keep Kelly distracted. While they were discussing the finer points of how Angel looked in a pair of leather pants, well Kelly was, Claire allowed her to babble on the subject she loved so much. They stumbled upon a shop with a picture of the whole Scooby gang in the window.  
  
They walked in to the shop deciding getting lost was a blessing in disguise as they looked round the shop. It had a large selection of Buffy collectibles.  
  
The shop that was named 'What You Dream Of' and had sections devoted to each member. Kelly looked at the Angel and Spike corners while Claire checked out the Oz section. Kelly had her arms loaded with at least one of everything. Claire was a little less eager she decided to take her time and spend her money wisely as she had just bought a new car. She moved on to look at the Willow section and found loads of spell books. Knowing Kelly was into that sort of stuff she called her over. Kelly had placed all her items on the cash desk ready to pay later as the shop clerk had yet to show up. Claire looked through the many books until one jumped out at her almost literally; it fell to the floor, so she picked it up. Kelly was now at her side marvelling at the many spell books in front of her. She had never seen so many in one place and they all looked so old and well used. Most of the ones she had seen looked like they were made for children.  
  
"Look at this," Claire told Kelly.  
  
Kelly peered over Claire's shoulder at the inside cover of the book that had fallen. On it was written:  
  
Note to self remember to tell Tara about the spell on page 57!  
  
"They must have written that in there so as to make it look like it came off the show," Kelly summarised.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right," Claire placed it back on the table but Kelly picked it up again.  
  
She had a weird feeling in her like she had to buy it. Dismissing it as nothing for than being overwhelmed at finding the shop she decided she would buy it. It would be something fun she and Claire could do.  
  
"I'm going to buy it!" Kelly told her then went back to the desk.  
  
Claire followed with the items she wanted to buy.  
  
"How come there's no one serving?" Claire asked.  
  
"Maybe they're on a break," Kelly suggested.  
  
"I don't think they'd leave the shop unattended. Go and knock on the door."  
  
"No you do it," Kelly said.  
  
"We both go."  
  
Claire took Kelly's elbow and dragged her to the back of the shop.  
  
Kelly raised her hand to knock but stopped when it opened and a young woman around the age of twenty-five stepped out. Kelly and Claire walked around the counter facing the till.  
  
She had curly ginger hair down to her waist that was done up in a loose French Platt. A bright smile graced her face.  
  
"All of this?" The young lady asked with a slight Irish accent.  
  
"Yes please!" Kelly answered her.  
  
The woman scanned each item with the bar-code reader that Kelly had picked up when she came to the spell book.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" The woman asked concern clearly written on her face and the smile she had worn slipped from her face.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Oh no reason, just one warning to you. Be very careful what you wish for and how you use the book."  
  
Kelly and Claire shared a look.  
  
"She's always careful," Claire stuck up with her friend even though what she said wasn't true, as Kelly had never actually tried spells before.  
  
"I'm sure she is," the shop woman said and scanned the book with the bar code reader. "What do you know, the book had 90% off."  
  
She bagged up Kelly's purchases and charged her. Kelly handed over her credit card.  
  
After Claire had paid they left the shop and began to walk around realising they should have asked the woman how to get back to the Arndale shopping centre. But when they turned the corner they were on Oldham Street and stood outside the Forbidden Planet store and when they looked back down the street it was completely different to the one they had just turned off.  
  
"Okay!" Exclaimed Kelly.  
  
"I second that," Replied Claire.  
  
Neither one offered up an explanation. They stopped at the café near Forbidden Planet. Kelly ordered a cappuccino and a chocolate croissant and Claire got an expresso with a cupcake.  
  
"So should we go buy loads of sweets and crisps for a pig out vid fest?" Kelly asked as she spread the Nutella chocolate on the croissant.  
  
"Yeah sure," Claire answered with a laugh, it definitely hadn't been as awkward as she thought it would be.  
  
After they finished their snacks that went to Tesco just outside the Arndale to get supplies. When they got in they prepared everything for the night.  
  
*****  
  
Part Three  
  
The day had been fun, a little weird, but still very fun. Claire and Kelly had got on really well. The night, however, was going to be even better. Kelly had the new Buffy box set, Claire had brought the new Angel, they had lots of food and the house was to themselves. They were gonna veg out and watch the best shows on television. They got the violence, comedy and drama of BtVS followed by the drop-dead gorgeousness of Angel, which now had Oz, a plus for Claire.  
  
Outside the weather wasn't as happy as the girls, all this summer sunshine had taken a toll and it look like a serious thunderstorm was coming. For Claire though it was just the cherry on top.  
  
"You like rain?" Kelly asked in astonishment.  
  
"Some rain, it depends. But I love thunderstorms! The excitement of the lightening, the rumble of the thunder, and the rain is just so extreme. The best things happen in thunderstorms. Don't you think it adds, like, magic to the evening," Claire was a sucker for all things weird and mystical, it may have had something to do with Buffy. "And extra, there's a full moon tonight."  
  
"Talking of magic," Kelly pulled out the book she bought earlier. "What d'you think?"  
  
"I can't believe you bought that, it's probably a load of crap, you know just publicity," Claire may like the idea, but when it came to the real thing she was always the pessimist.  
  
"But that woman was so freaked when she saw we were gonna buy it?"  
  
"Oh yeah, with all that be careful what you wish for crap. And what was with the sudden 90% off thing?" Claire questioned.  
  
"I don't care, it lightens my credit card bill. So what do you reckon? Shall we make a wish?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I don't know, I thought we were gonna watch Buffy?"  
  
"We will. Why not? You scared?"  
  
Claire hated being called scared, and fact was she wasn't. This sort of thing she would love to be able to do. She just didn't want to be disappointed when the spell didn't work like everything else didn't work.  
  
"Look it won't work, these things never do. Believe me, I've tried the Ouija board, I've done the research, I've looked at all the pagan sites. It doesn't work, hate to say it, but magic doesn't exist."  
  
"But you said it yourself, the rain adds magic, plus the full moon, it's perfect. So what if it doesn't work, it's just a bit of fun. Wouldn't you like to wish Seth Green here right now?" Kelly added, knowing this was Claire's soft spot.  
  
"Well would be nice to see him, and of course you'd have to wish David Boreanaz here, I don't want you feeling like a third wheel."  
  
"Is that a yes?" Claire smiled and then again when a crack of lightening flashed through the window, followed shortly by a growl of thunder.  
  
"That storms pretty close, you never get them that close down where I live." She smiled almost evilly at Kelly; she'd been perfecting that for years. "Lets make magic."  
  
*****  
  
Part Four  
  
To mystify the mood furthermore they lit candles in various places around the room and turned off all the lights. Kelly dug in her draws looking for incense and lighted four of them. The scent of Palmer violets lingered in the air. Kelly sat cross-legged facing Claire who did the same.  
  
"Okay it says we have to chant this paragraph then make the wish and it will come true almost immediately."  
  
"I'm telling you this isn't going to work."  
  
"Not with your negative attitude it won't missy," Kelly said in a light teasing tone. "If it works great if not what have we lost?"  
  
"I guess. Come on then let's get it over with."  
  
"Wishes are dreams of the heart, To make one is the place to start. Reach down deep inside, The biggest desire is the one you should find. Whispered words are how they start, Now say it loud from the heart." They said together.  
  
"I wish for David Boreanaz to be standing here in my living room right now!"  
  
"I wish for Seth Green to be here too."  
  
They looked around themselves in hope but saw nothing.  
  
"Told you this wouldn't work," Claire told her disappointedly.  
  
"Never mind lets just watch a tape."  
  
Kelly uncrossed her legs that had fallen asleep so it was a painful job. Just barely managing to stand she hobbled over to her desk and picked up the bag of McCoys cheese flavour crisps and tossed Claire a Mars bar. They sat on the bottom of her bunk bed that folds into a couch and made themselves comfortable.  
  
Claire noted the rain had stopped with sadness she loved to listen to the soothing sound of droplets of rain hitting the window. Kelly had told her earlier that her mum hated the thunder and lightning and it scared her to death and could often be found under the stairs in the event of a storm. Claire couldn't understand that. She loved to watch the flash of lightning illuminate the sky and hear the angry roar of thunder follow.  
  
"Which ep did you put in?" Kelly asked.  
  
"I dunno I did it with my eyes closed so it would be a surprise."  
  
"Oh."  
  
It turned out it was a Buffy tape that was put in the VCR and the first of Season five. At the theme tune came on Kelly started drumming her hands on her legs.  
  
Claire looked at her strangely.  
  
"What?" Kelly asked.  
  
Claire gestured to her legs.  
  
"Oh it's a habit. Jenny makes fun of me for it but the other week I caught her doing it lightly. I don't think she knew she was doing it."  
  
They were half way through when Kelly spoke up interrupting a Buffy-Riley kissing scene which Claire new she hated so didn't tell her to shut up.  
  
"You know what would be mint? If we could go into the show."  
  
"That would be good, I could try and talk Oz into going back to Willow once more and making her see how it's him she loves. I mean come on its Oz. Maybe that's what we should have wished for."  
  
"Yeah coz I so wish we could go into the show."  
  
"I wish we could too."  
  
Dropping the conversation there they turned back to the telly. They both jumped as a very bright fork hit the grass in Kelly's back garden.  
  
"Oh my god that was close," Kelly stated.  
  
"Just be glad it wasn't closer. I think you should turn the telly off."  
  
"Yeah, would you open the window and door."  
  
A rumble of thunder echoed outside while Kelly went to the telly and Claire to the window. They were too late as another fork of lightning hit Kelly's house, ran through the TV aerial and came out of the screen. It hit the spell book that lay in the middle of Kelly's light blue carpet. A very bright flash of light filled the room and the girls covered their eyes in an attempt to block it out.  
  
They both began to feel faint and within seconds were unconscious and their bodies disappeared from Kelly's room.  
  
*****  
  
Part Five  
  
Claire woke with a splitting pain in her head. She moved her hand to feel for any injuries but she seemed to be in one piece. The more pressing question in her mind was where she was. It was a cemetery for sure and she vaguely recognised the mausoleums and crypts surrounding her. Maybe she had passed it on the drive in, but why she was here still confused her more.  
  
The events that had just come to pass came back to her, she remember the thunderstorm hitting the street and then the lightening blinding them into an unconscious state. Then the sudden thought of Kelly came into her mind. Where was she? She collected herself together and managed to stand. Focusing on the area around her, she starting walking. She wasn't sure where she was going; she just needed to find Kelly. If there was any logic to what had just happened, it was rational to assume that Kelly would be here somewhere too.  
  
As she searched the graveyard in the unnerving silence, all she could find was more tombstones. Everything seemed so familiar; she had definitely seen this place before. Then there was noise. Not much, just movement around the other side of the vault she was walking by. This night had been freaky enough; she didn't want anymore surprises. Slowly she made her way round the vault, keeping out of sight until she could view who or what was making the noise. As she peered round a bush, she released a sigh of relief when she saw the head of Kelly. But she was lying on the ground, still obviously unconscious. Then Kelly moved out of view, certainly not of her own accord. Someone was pulling her across the ground. Claire was now very scared and was not going to take any risks. She was alone in a strange place with no idea what was going on or why she was here. Slowly she peered further round the bush. There she discovered a boy, probably younger than herself, was pulling Kelly into a tomb. She thought for a second that maybe he was taking her to safety. The thought was quickly destroyed as she saw his face. The distorted features, the yellow eyes and the protruding fangs told her one thing; this was definitely not safe.  
  
As this revelation was thrown in her face she realised why she recognised the cemetery; it was the one Buffy had fought many vampires in. Claire had seen it a hundred times. But she knew it wasn't real, it was a television show. Buffy was just a character played by an actress and a stunt double. The vampires were just in heavy make-up. The graveyard was just a set. But this was real. Her mind glanced back to the last reality she could rely on. Kelly's house and the lightening storm. The magic book and the wishes that didn't work. But the wish had worked, the last wish; they wished to be in BtVS. It was real, but not as she knew it. They had left their reality.  
  
Thoughts flashed through Claire's mind. She had seen Buffy stake a vamp a thousand times, it couldn't be that hard. Just one vamp, maybe she could. She looked round again, there's was no longer one vamp, there was three and Kelly was now fully inside the crypt. There was nothing she could do, it was hopeless. A tear ran down her cheek. She sat deep inside the bush and hoped for sunlight. It couldn't be long.  
  
*****  
  
Claire awoke with a start as she heard more movement. She pulled back some leaves to view the vault entrance. The vampires were leaving. Probably going back to their nest before dawn. Kelly was not with them. When the vampires had gone Claire decided to risk going down to the crypt, she had to be sure Kelly was dead. Claire couldn't live with herself if she left not knowing, plus she now had the sense that there was probably no way back to her reality. Without Kelly what chance did she have?  
  
The cobwebs were thick and the light almost non-existent as she reached the bottom. There was not much down there; a few determined plants and a lot of dirt. Her eyes slowly came accustomed to the light and she could now see Kelly' body. Claire remained calm and checked for a pulse; nothing. Then for a sign of breath; nothing. What Claire did notice was blood. There was very little on her neck; they had taken that, but her lips were stained scarlet. She had drunk from them. Claire's mind panicked a second then stopped. She had spent many years improving the staying cool in a crisis thing, it now paid off. Now she thought about what she should do. If this really was Buffy's reality then she should go to them. When Kelly woke up she would be a vampire; Claire couldn't just give up on her. If Angel can be good, why can't Kelly? Claire's mind ran through many irrational thoughts but settled on the fact she should get Kelly to Giles' before sunrise. She just hoped she could find it.  
  
With Kelly in her arms, Claire quickly roamed the streets of this make believe town for a familiar point. When she reached similar apartment blocks to Giles she almost smiled. There weren't many so it wasn't hard to find Giles'. She knocked severely on the door. The door opened to the face of Giles.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked, concerned for the girl in her arm.  
  
Claire didn't bother to ask to come in; Kelly wasn't yet fully changed and so she had no problem barging in passed Giles.  
  
"Giles you have to help me!" Claire said not explaining anything. As she scanned the room she noticed the most of the Scooby gang were present. Buffy and Riley stood at the counter; Willow and Xander sat on the couch.  
  
"Who are you?" Xander asked pointedly.  
  
"I'm Claire, but that doesn't matter. I don't really have time to explain, but I know you all. This is Kelly my friend. When she wakes up, which could be any minute now, she will be a vampire. So I'd rather I wasn't still carrying her."  
  
Giles acted upon this and took Kelly from her. Riley found a chair and Kelly was placed on it. Everyone just stared blankly at Claire.  
  
"I'd suggest you tie her up." Claire added.  
  
"Right, of course." Giles said finding some rope. Buffy took it and started winding it round Kelly.  
  
"Now do you have time to explain?" Buffy asked finishing off the knot.  
  
"I don't really know how to, I don't understand it myself."  
  
"Well just tell us what you can," Giles said comfortingly.  
  
"Well I think you would say we are from a different reality," Claire started. "Where I come from your life is a TV show."  
  
"What?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Buffy the Vampire Slayer is my favourite television show, I've watched every episode at least four times. It started when you moved to Sunnydale, and in your first week her you had to stop the harvest, with the Master. I know a lot. I know you died. I know all about Angel, Spike, Dru, Oz, Wesley, Cordelia, Anya, Amy, and even Snyder. I don't know if you can believe me but I can tell you more. Things people couldn't know. Your dreams of Angel when you were Anne in LA. All the thoughts you heard when you got the aspect of a telepathic demon."  
  
"But how?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Let's not question the girl now, she is obviously tired, frightened and very confused. Please would you like anything to eat or drink?" Giles asked.  
  
"I'm fine thanks." Claire yawned.  
  
"Would you like to sleep?" Claire nodded. "Go upstairs and sleep a while then, we'll try and figure something out."  
  
Claire slowly made her way upstairs and curled herself up underneath the bedcovers. She had no problem falling into a deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Part Six  
  
Buffy stood leaning against the doorframe of Giles' guestroom where the girl Claire was sleeping. She stared at the girl wondering what was plaguing the poor girl's mind as Claire was in a fitful sleep. Also Buffy couldn't help feeling awkward, this girl if she could be trusted knew everything about her and Buffy didn't like that one bit.  
  
*****  
  
Claire's mind was a whirl of images flashing so fast she could barley tell what they were. One stood clear in her mind, it looked like Oz while he was in wolf mode but there were two stood side by side. That image faded into one of her family. Claire tried as hard as she could to run to them for comfort and so they could tell her what had happened was a dream but no matter how fast she ran she couldn't reach them. Finally they faded waving their hands in a sad goodbye.  
  
*****  
  
Kelly's unconscious mind was much the same but with a slight difference. She saw vampires killing people she didn't know but she didn't care in fact she laughed and wanted to help the vampires. Kelly's soul tried as hard as it could but it was a loosing battle and she knew soon she would loose.  
  
***** Giles walked up the stairs quietly so as not to wake the sleeping girl.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Buffy whispered as she turned to face Giles.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Restore her soul," said a quiet voice from inside the room.  
  
"I'm afraid that is not an option," Giles dissuaded her.  
  
"Why not Willow gave Angel his!" Claire stated.  
  
"Yes but he is a special case," Giles tried to explain.  
  
"And so is Kelly, she didn't ask for this. I know, I know, no one does but we don't belong here! You have to give her soul back."  
  
Giles bowed his head in thought when Buffy spoke.  
  
"We should."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"I don't know why I just know we have to, she hasn't killed anybody so she won't have the guilt like Angel."  
  
"Okay we will try it, but I think Angel should be here so he can help her."  
  
Buffy didn't answer him but looked away with pain in her eyes but when she turned back to face her ex-watcher the pain was gone.  
  
"Okay, you call him I'll stay and talk with Claire."  
  
"Okay," Giles agreed then made his way down the stairs where he informed Willow to prepare for the spell then called the souled vampire.  
  
Meanwhile up stairs Buffy had joined Claire in the guestroom and was sat on the bottom of the bed.  
  
"Why were you watching me?" Claire enquired.  
  
"I was thinking about how much you knew about us," Buffy replied her.  
  
"Most things from when you joined Sunnydale high, I know you probably feel violated but in my world you're only a character."  
  
"I know but that doesn't make me feel any better, you're here and you know things about me no one should."  
  
"I know and I can't help that, there are more important things to worry about right now like how to get back to my reality, and that my friend is now a vampire."  
  
"You're right, come on."  
  
Buffy and Claire headed downstairs.  
  
Claire sat in the chair facing Kelly and Buffy sat next to Willow who was reading a book.  
  
"He will be here before night fall," Giles informed the occupants of the room but more importantly Buffy.  
  
A silence followed where everyone were either reading or involved in their own thoughts.  
  
***** Small beams of sunlight lit the sky, darkness was drawing fast and Buffy was as nervous as hell. She paced Giles' spare room in a very determined manner the look on her face was one of concentration.  
  
"Buffy he's just pulled up," Giles informed the slayer who was working at wearing a hole in his expensive carpet.  
  
"Okay I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Giles turned and went down the stairs while Buffy tried to compose herself.  
  
*Think good thoughts, think good thoughts, oh who am I trying to kid this is going to be a nightmare*  
  
She spun on her heal and went to greet Angel.  
  
***** Giles' living room was buzzing with people from the Scooby gang of the present to the ones of old.  
  
Willow sat on the floor with Tara, who must have arrived while she was up stairs, by her side pointing at a book with a happy, yet unsure look on her face. Tara nodded at something Willow said and Buffy made a note to ask about that later.  
  
Anya had also arrived and was sat on Xander's lap. He was leafing through a book and Anya looked to be complaining as usual. Willow called Anya over and after a few choice words from the ex-demon about what she wanted to be doing instead of this came out of her mouth she went to Willow under protest.  
  
*Okay I really needed to remember to ask about that*  
  
Moving on she saw Giles stood at the kitchen counter mixing powders together with help from Riley.  
  
Claire was no where to be found.  
  
Looking at the door longingly Cordelia sautéed in with Wesley behind her.  
  
"Angel will be in as soon as the sun has set," she announced as she joined Buffy in the centre of the room while Wesley walked to Giles.  
  
"You look like hell," stated Cordelia.  
  
*Typical Cordy*  
  
Buffy wasn't mad at the comment in fact it somehow comforted her being reminded of the past and having something familiar. She looked up ready to see the well made up face that would no doubt have the infamous Cordy scowl resting on her features.  
  
Buffy was very disappointed. When she looked at Cordy there was no maliciousness to her word and the look that was on her face was one of sympathy.  
  
"You've changed," Buffy whispered.  
  
"I know, and I like the new me."  
  
"You should, but I was counting on you to keep me focused with your 'no tact' way of thinking."  
  
"Sorry that's not me anymore, working with Angel all this time has changed me. After seeing all those people suffer I couldn't be like that any more."  
  
"I like the new you."  
  
Cordy smiled shyly, something the old one would have never done.  
  
"I'll make sure we leave as soon as un-humanly possible," Cordelia reassured the worried slayer.  
  
"Thank you, it's not that I don't want to be around him, I can't."  
  
"I understand, so what's the sitch?" Cordelia asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well earlier tonight."  
  
Buffy explained the events of the evening to her newfound friend.  
  
***** The night had fallen Angel came from the car with Oz. At Giles' door they each took a deep breath and shared a knowing look between one and other.  
  
Angel was the first to pluck up the courage to step over the threshold and into the house filled with tension.  
  
When he entered his eyes immediately found Buffy's, but he soon looked away, as did she.  
  
"How long ago was she changed?" Angel asked trying his hardest not to look at Buffy.  
  
"A couple of hours she should wake in a hour or so."  
  
"What will she be like?" Questioned a female voice from behind him.  
  
"Uncaring, vicious, sadistic and venomous."  
  
"Oh," Claire said and lowered her head. "Then I should tell you some things. Kelly is an avid B/A 'shipper and hates Riley. "  
  
Claire stopped and looked to see Riley's reaction. He hadn't taken it well, that much was obvious.  
  
"What's a B/A shipper?" Willow asked.  
  
"It's someone who believes that Buffy and Angel should be together. There are lots of different definitions out there but that's the one she likes to use, she also adds to the end of that. 'No matter who comes in their way, be it fish boy, or bitca cop women'"  
  
Cordy smile knowing it was Kate being referred to.  
  
While Claire was speaking Buffy and Angel shared a mutual loving look.  
  
"So she'll most likely go after Riley the most," Buffy summarised. "Maybe you should leave," Buffy suggested.  
  
She really didn't want him here, not in the same room as Angel. And this was the perfect excuse to get him to leave.  
  
"No I want to stay," Riley assured her.  
  
*How sweet she thinks that what this girl will say would upset me*  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
***** Oz had walked in a couple of seconds after Angel and immediately noticed the brunet sat on the couch she looked so sad, he just wanted to comfort the unknown girl.  
  
He looked away and saw Willow and Tara together, but it didn't bring the stabbing pain at his heart he thought it would. He felt calm and no transformation coming on.  
  
He went and sat on the couch next to the mystery girl and picked up a book needing to be doing something.  
  
*****  
  
Claire had noticed the instant Oz walked in.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
She tried desperately not to stare, but could feel his eyes on her, and then they were gone and she was disappointed.  
  
Then he sat next her and she released the breath she didn't even know she was holding.  
  
She looked away as soon as he looked up at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Oz," Oz introduced himself and raised his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Claire and that's Kelly," Claire shook his hand.  
  
They both felt the connection as soon as their hands touched.  
  
They pulled away and sat facing the same wall opposite them. Both were wanting to speak but neither knowing what to say.  
  
***** Spike strolled into Giles' house lazily.  
  
"Did I leave any blood here?" He asked then noticed everyone in the room. "Okay did I miss something?"  
  
"Long story," Riley spoke up.  
  
"Two girls, different dimension, we're a TV show. One turned into a vampire, and we're restoring her soul," Xander piped in.  
  
"Okay not that long."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Spike went to the fridge and took out a packed of blood then returned to the living room and slumped down on the couch opposite Kelly.  
  
He couldn't see her properly but he knew there was something about her he would like.  
  
***** Kelly's head was lolled to the side in her unconscious state. Her brown hair covered her face.  
  
Her right index finger twitched once, twice then her whole hand moved. Kelly tried to pull her hand to her head but it wouldn't move up. Blinking a few times to regain her vision she opened her eyes and looked out. At the side of her through the strands of her hair she saw an unfamiliar wall. She tried to move but she was bound to her position. She didn't feel like she had been injured in fact she felt great, every cell in her body felt different. Kelly felt immense power like she could do anything. She could hear nine separate beating sounds in her head but they weren't annoying her. Her nostrils flared, she could smell something delicious and a need for what was emitting the smell became overwhelming.  
  
Kelly remembered the events from earlier on and knew what she was and what it is that she craved so intensely.  
  
Spike noticed the movement and watched with anticipation. He had been sat there for a whole hour just staring at her.  
  
A low growl was emitted from her throat and her head rolled into an upright position.  
  
Buffy was the second to notice Kelly was awake and drew the attention to the others.  
  
They all watched as she looked up and right at Spike.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream?" Kelly asked with a grin.  
  
"Nope," he answered.  
  
"So sexy wanna share some of that blood. A girl could go hungry with this sort of service." Kelly said with a wicked smile on her lips.  
  
"Sure luv," Spike said.  
  
He leaned over and held the packed in front of her face. Her face transformed in to its demonic form and she bit down on the bag sucking it dry while staring in to his ice blue eyes.  
  
Kelly slurped the last drop and sighed in pleasure.  
  
"Shame it wasn't live," she admitted wistfully.  
  
"Did you just hear what you said? You want to drink something live?" Claire asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, so," Kelly shrugged. Well as much as she could being tied to a chair.  
  
"You really want to kill?" Claire asked.  
  
"Claire you watch the show, you know the deal with vampires. Of course I want something live, fresh, maybe a little baby three or four," Kelly drifted off wistfully.  
  
"Stop, you have to stop thinking like that," Claire demanded.  
  
"No I won't, I want to kill, I want to drink you dry," Kelly admitted.  
  
"Stop talking like that, you will never drink from humans," Claire told her.  
  
"Oh yeah, human and who's going to stop me?" Kelly asked her with a grin on her face.  
  
"When you have your soul you won't want to," Claire told her.  
  
"You're going to restore my soul?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Yes, start the spell Willow," Claire ordered.  
  
"Chick fight," Xander said and rubbed his hand's together.  
  
Kelly whipped her head around and looked at Xander.  
  
"You are so pathetic! You know that? You live in your parent's basement and have shit jobs for what? Two weeks at a time! You can't even hold 'em down. Oh and 'kick his arse'? Shouldn't that have been 'Buffy, Willow is trying the ritual again'? All you seemed good for this season was to have sex with Anya."  
  
["Gods bind her, cast her heart from the Demon."]  
  
Buffy recognised those words but couldn't recall where from but when Kelly said the last part she knew and a furious rage grew inside of her.  
  
Xander looked down at his hands not moving his line of view knowing what Kelly said was true.  
  
"Hey! You can't talk to my boyfriend like that, it may be true but hey."  
  
"I was gonna leave you out of this but seeing as though you brought up that he was your boyfriend then here goes. Anya you were the patron saint of woman scorned for decades and the first thing you do when human is to go after the boy you came here to punish. It's partly his fault you are stuck here for god's sake."  
  
"Willow come on with the spell already," Xander says.  
  
"I'm trying, okay this isn't the easiest thing in the world to do."  
  
Kelly looked at Willow and cocked her head to the side in concentration.  
  
"Willow. What happened to you? I liked your character season one through three, but as soon as you get to college you change. I like you shy and sweet, only speaking up when she thought she should. You're a lesbian for goodness sakes. Hey don't get me wrong you love whom you love but I never saw that one coming, okay I did a little from Doppelgangland but I didn't believe it. But it took you like five minutes to decided that you loved Tara over Oz who you got into a relationship with slowly and it broke your heart when you thought he'd never forgive you. Did you see him going with other people in that time? No I don't think so. You pushed Buffy into a relationship with Riley which I don't like you for that."  
  
Willow had tried to block Kelly out as much as possible but some of what she said had hit home. She wanted to argue say what Kelly said wasn't true but the spell was more important.  
  
["Realm.... Return her...I call on.... I..."]  
  
"Bu.but she wa...was on.only doing wh.wha.what.she thought wa.was be.best f.for her friend." Tara said defending her lover.  
  
"Tara, we don't really know much about you but what you and Willow were doing a spell to locate evil in the area why didn't you do it properly? Why did you put the powder you were supposed to use under your bed while Willow wasn't looking? It's not really your fault but if you weren't here then Oz would be."  
  
"Bu.bu."  
  
[Teimplor Doamne, nu ignora accasta rugaminte!]  
  
"Give it up stutter girl, what ever you say wouldn't be worth it."  
  
"Speaking of Oz, your normally laid back and hardly ever make an expression and as soon as life hands you a bad hand you take off. You've known you were a werewolf for what? Two years and you decided to leave then? When you finally do come back you don't even fight for Willow you just except and leave AGAIN."  
  
[Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i transporta sufletul la el!]  
  
Oz just nodded as though agreeing with Kelly.  
  
"That's enough," Giles commanded.  
  
Next her attention went to Giles.  
  
"I don't think so Mr 'I'm a man of leisure'. I miss stuffy Giles. At the end of season three, you were still him then season four comes and you don't have a job anymore you change what seems like over night. And Olivia, I nearly fell off my seat it just didn't seem like you. What happened to your tweed? I want tweedy Giles. Giles get a job and what's with the singing?"  
  
"And I thought she was going to be going after me," Riley said under her breath.  
  
Kelly stopped attacking Giles and slowly moved her head round to look at Riley. Her head bent so her chin was almost resting on her chest she delivered the most evil look to the ex-commando.  
  
"Oh don't worry Fish boy, oh I mean Riley I will be verbally abusing you in the very near future just tell me when you have a spare day laying around and I'll be at your service. Seeing as though I don't have all that time to waist I may as well start now. Well here goes. I'm going to list them so I don't forget where I'm up to. 1] Having conversations with an imaginary Buffy, sad is the only word to describe you. 2] When the gentlemen where here you broke the wrong thing. How docile are you? 3] You had to take drug's to be strong enough to help the initiative and get this you didn't even know you were taking them, you thought you were naturally that strong. Pul-ease! You might want to get comfy this might take a while. 4] Why did you even try and stop Angel from seeing Buffy? Oh I know because you actually believed you could, what a laugh. 5] You think Buffy actually loves you. Probably because she say's she does but come on do you really believe she loves you a third of how much she loves Angel."  
  
[Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce.]  
  
Riley tried to protest but Kelly talked over his attempts, and what he talked she got louder.  
  
"Maybe she does but not real love like with Angel, love as in how she feel's for Xander. 6] You worked for the initiative for how long and you didn't even asked what they wanted from experimenting on demons. 7] Buffy's soul is switched and you can't tell the difference. Okay there is loads more I could say about you but I better move on before she finishes the spell. 8] You have to have guns and hi-tech weaponry to battle demons, where as Willow, Xander and the others are in exactly the same strength position as you and don't use them. Compensating for something are we?" 9] Back to Buffy what's with all the sex can't you speak to her, maybe you have to get at it like rabbits because you think if you actually let her take a look at who you are she'll go running a mile. "  
  
"I've had enough," Buffy exclaimed.  
  
She walked towards Kelly but was stopped by Spike.  
  
"No you don't luv I'm having too much fun," Spike told her with a smirk.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Buffy asked.  
  
[Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce.]  
  
"Let her go Spike she's just going to lash out at me because she knows what I 'm saying about Riley is true, and she's afraid she's next," Kelly said matter of factly.  
  
"Whatever you say pet," Spike told her and sat back down.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight, I don't care what you say," Buffy told her.  
  
[Asa sa fie!]  
  
"Oh no, well let me carry on and just for it I'll even go at you next. What'd you say? You know what I don't care what you say. You only tried to stop me when I was getting round to bashing Riley, why not when your friends feelings where being hurt? No don't bother answering it's because you have become such a self absorbed bitch. You don't have time for your friends, you hardly ever do your duty and you spend all you time with Riley because he make's you feel normal. Parker I can understand in the smallest possible way, you were depressed and starved for male attention. You were suckered into sleeping with him, happens all the time to girls. But Riley oh my god don't you have any sense of pride. You shout at Angel and are really horrible and HE has to apologise. Buffy pull yourself together. Dump the chump. I know Angel left but that didn't mean you had to get involved right away. It's like you need a guy to survive. Three months alone is enough for you it seems. I shouldn't have been surprised though about Parker. Angel was in hell and you start seeing Scott. Okay I know you went off for months but I've known people who's loved ones die and they take years to move on and they didn't love their partner half as much as you LOVE Angel." She said putting emphasis on the word love  
  
[Acum,]  
  
"Now for the sexy not so brooding vampire. Angel I can sorta see why you left but only a tiny, tiny bit. If you hadn't have left she wouldn't be a bitch and I and many people all over the world who feel the same way wouldn't have to look at Riley and Buffy shag like there is no tomorrow. I think you've grown a lot since you left but I still wish you hadn't left. Angel, shouldn't you tell Buffy about thanksgiving? About how you were human and had wild sex for hours with her. But that you gave it all up because she would die and now she doesn't remember any of it, on and tell her about that Shanshu thingy I'm sure she'd like to know.  
  
Kelly was surprised that no one had told her to shut up more or even tried to gag her. She didn't know the reason and frankly she didn't care.  
  
"And if I remember right from becoming part two, I should be getting my soul in, 5."  
  
[Acum]  
  
"4,"  
  
[Acum]  
  
"3,"  
  
[Acum]  
  
"2,"  
  
[ACUM]  
  
"1"  
  
Kelly's eyes shined and she looked around at everyone in confusion.  
  
*****  
  
Part Seven  
  
Claire watched in anticipation as Kelly was overcome with her soul. She was amazed that she had managed to keep her seat through all of this. Usually she would be walking around, wearing into the carpet, and from what Kelly had said she might even of left. She sat firm, not going anywhere, not showing much emotion, just thinking. Thoughts went over and round in her head. Kelly's impending doom had just dawned on her. Claire knew full well what Angel went through, and now Kelly would have to do the same. Plus how was she going to back to her reality, if they could? Vampires probably don't even exist, her parents may figure something out when Kelly never comes out in the day and never gets old. Claire's thoughts just got more confusing. But she didn't run and hide from the situation. She stayed where she was, and felt comfortable. It may have been the reassurance of the genius problem solvers congregated around them, or it may have been the fact that Oz was sat very closely next to her.  
  
Kelly looked up and around. There was silence in the room. Not a breath was taken. Then the hush was broken.  
  
"Oh my god," Kelly knew exactly what had happened and the same thoughts started to flood her mind, but more vividly. She tried to hold back, but a single tear could be viewed running down her cheek.  
  
Claire couldn't watch anymore. If Kelly started crying, she inevitably would. She turned to Buffy instead.  
  
"Can you untie her please?" Claire asked solemnly. Buffy reacted instantly, like it was something she had forgotten to do. She quickly pulled the ropes off and Kelly was free to move.  
  
"Claire?" Kelly asked. Claire couldn't cope with the impending conversation right now; she needed time to think. She tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Hey look, it's Angel," Claire said looking in his direction. Kelly followed her gaze and managed a quick smile. It was only small but it made Claire feel a lot better.  
  
"I see you've got your Oz as well," Kelly came out with. Oz looked at Claire as she blushed.  
  
"Kelly's an Angel fan, I'm an Oz fan," Claire produced as a little explanation. "Now what?" Claire asked in Giles' direction.  
  
"Well, I suppose Kelly will have some adjusting to do, that's what Angel's for. The rest of us should start researching a way back for you two."  
  
"A way back for Claire," Kelly corrected.  
  
"What?" Claire asked in astonishment.  
  
"I can't exactly go back, can I? This might as well be my reality now."  
  
"No, don't say that. This isn't your reality this is a television show," Claire stood up now. "You can't expect me to go back alone. How do I explain? What if I turn to watch Buffy and you're there? I can't do that, and I can't leave you here alone." Claire was getting very upset.  
  
"I won't be alone." Claire wouldn't let Kelly finish her sentence.  
  
"No, you'll be here with characters. That's not meant to be Buffy, that's meant to be Sarah Michelle Gellar. This is not meant to be real, it's meant to be a set, with cameras, and." Claire was very upset now. She couldn't cope with this. She needed alone time. She was never good with high emotional situations. Claire just left into the cold night air.  
  
Silence now filled the room. Nobody moved until Buffy went to the weapons case and got out a stake.  
  
"What are you doing?" Willow asked.  
  
"Claire's just gone out into the night, in Sunnydale. Somebody's got to go keep an eye on her. We've already got one extra vamp. We don't need two."  
  
"We didn't need one," Angel said from his corner.  
  
"I know this. That's why I'm gonna stop it happening again. I completely understand about needing time alone, but on the Hellmouth you need someone watching your back."  
  
"I'll come too," Oz said putting his coat back on and heading towards the door.  
  
"Good, that's settled, we'll see you all later," Buffy said following Oz out and shutting the door behind her.  
  
*****  
  
Claire walked fast at first, as if she knew where she was going, but as she realised she didn't, she slowed down. The thought that this was not a good idea was filtering into her mind. Why had she come out into Sunnydale alone? She knew she needed to calm down from everything that happened but she didn't need to be dead. Or maybe she did? Maybe subconsciencely she wanted to end up like Kelly, so they could always stay together. Without each other, what else did they have in this strange reality?  
  
Claire's train of thought was interrupted by a noise emanating from the bushes to the left of her. Suddenly her thoughts decided that she didn't want to die and told her legs to walk faster. The rustling seemed to follow her, not emerging, just keeping hidden, following her. Her pace quickened until she was running.  
  
*****  
  
Oz and Buffy decided to split up. Both were able to fight off the run-of- the-mill vampire, and when needed Oz could shout. Oz had taken the more residential areas while Buffy had gone to the quieter parts of town, where the most vamps would be.  
  
Oz found himself walking down a path that connected a street to a park. Walking quite quickly so to catch up with Claire he spotted someone up ahead, running. He called out.  
  
*****  
  
Claire had now accelerated to a high speed when she heard the all too familiar and comforting voice of Oz behind her. She stopped and turned, no longer sure if what she was running for was still there, she started walking in the opposite direction.  
  
What was following her had not gone. A huge hairy beast jumped out at her. She fell backwards onto the ground while the large wolf circled and snarled at her. She tried scrambling backwards, but she found only wall. The wolf jumped on her and Claire felt it's fangs slide through her flesh and crash into her ribs. But it stopped. As if distracted. Sniffing the air it turned and walked back from Claire. Claire managed to follow the gaze of the wolf to see Oz.  
  
*****  
  
Oz continued walking towards her as she turned, recognising her face he got a little faster. Then he stopped. The familiar stench in the air was so obvious to him. He started running as was about to shout to her when the werewolf jumped out at her. Accelerating to full speed and taking his coat off as he ran. He knew what he needed to do. Chucking his coat to his side as hair sprouted from his arms. When he reached Claire he was no longer running on two legs. He leaped at the other wolf instantaneously.  
  
*****  
  
Claire knew exactly what would happen as Oz ran towards her. She watched him transform. Watched as he started viciously fighting with the other. She held her hand to the gaping wound in her side and tried to stand. With much pain and effort plus the help of the wall she got to her feet. Slowly but surely she edged herself along the wall away from the fight only to collapse a little further along by Oz's coat.  
  
Losing her consciences as she lost her blood all she could hear were the wolves howling and fighting a few feet away. She knew for sure that when they finished, when one was dead, the other would come for her. There was nothing she could do.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy had done a quick sweep of everywhere she could think of. She'd done every cemetery, park and playground. She assumed that Oz must have found her. Going across the last park she headed for the path back into the streets of Sunnydale.  
  
Here she was greeted by the sounds of fighting wolves. She run across the park the fastest she could to be faced with two werewolves. One being, so obviously, Oz. Up ahead she saw Claire. She looked wounded. Running past and slightly over the brawling beasts, she slid to Claire's side immediately taking a hand to the severe wound.  
  
"Claire? Claire, can you hear me?" No reply. She had to get her to a hospital. A wolf cried behind her. Looking round she saw one wolf was dead. It was not Oz.  
  
Oz-wolf turned away from his kill. Walking towards the girls, sniffing the blood in the air. He came close and snarled.  
  
"God, I don't have time for this Oz," Buffy really didn't say it to him. She assumed he couldn't hear it. But as she said it Oz stopped growling at them.  
  
Oz recognised the voice. Deep down inside, his human side responded. He struggled a bit but soon he gained control and forced the wolf to change back. Soon there was a very naked Oz sitting in front of them. He didn't say anything; the look on his face said it all. He'd killed again and Claire was dying.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Buffy said passing him his coat, slightly stained with Claire's blood. "Just help me get her to a hospital."  
  
They ran to Giles', it was closest, but didn't go in. They got straight into Oz's van and drove to the hospital. Parking as close as they could Buffy jumped out and got an attendant's attention. Claire was put on a bed and Oz was about to get out and follow Buffy inside.  
  
"I wouldn't," Buffy said. Thinking about it Oz decided that it was best to tell the others. The looks he would get from walking into hospital in nothing but a bloodstained coat was even too much for Oz.  
  
"I'll be back," he said quietly. Buffy the rushed inside and Oz drove off.  
  
*****  
  
Walking into Giles' wearing only but a bloodstained coat brought more expected responses. There was the overall worry and people asking what had happened plus the few wisecracks coming from the Xander direction. Soon most of them were on the way to the hospital. Oz changed and then drove Xander and Anya up there as well.  
  
*****  
  
Kelly paced the corridor as she waited. She needed to hear something and soon. The sun would be rising promptly and she, Angel and Spike would have to leave.  
  
"Hey," Spike said standing up. "Why don't you sit down?" He put an arm comfortingly around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Oz said. He had put himself in the position to see the doctor was coming. Kelly asked first.  
  
"Is she all right?" Everybody now stood in anticipation.  
  
"Claire has lost a lot of blood but the injury luckily did not damage any organs. She'll be fine with a few days rest, she just needs to heel," the doctor spoke mainly to Giles. She had been told that Claire was Giles' niece. She had no other records so Willow had done her 'net girl' thing and Claire now had a life in this reality.  
  
"She'll do that quickly," Oz said.  
  
"What?" The doctor asked. Everybody looked at him in confusion.  
  
"She, er, just heels quickly," he rescued, and the doctor left them. "Werewolves heel fast," he explained to the rest of them.  
  
"But." Xander started but was interrupted.  
  
"The wound is a werewolf bite?" Giles confirmed.  
  
"The other wolf bit her before I got there."  
  
"Will she change tonight?" Buffy asked about the night after the full moon.  
  
"Yeah," Oz replied.  
  
"We better get her out of here later, and get the cage sorted out for her. There's no way you can teach her to control it in a day." Everybody silently agreed.  
  
"Claire's a werewolf," Kelly said, just saying it out loud as to prove to herself it was true.  
  
"We better go," Angel said referring to sunlight. "We'll see you later." He led the other two vampires out of the building. Kelly was still in a daze from everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.  
  
"A lot of us need sleep, and there's things that need to be done before the moon rises. What I suggest is that we go home. Oz do you want to stay until you can visit her? Then keep her company until we come back?" Giles suggested. Oz nodded and the rest filed out.  
  
*****  
  
Oz sat waiting for a couple of hours. He didn't sleep. He hadn't slept in quite a while. A nurse then came in and told him Claire had been moved to a ward. Following her, he found Claire fast asleep. He just watched.  
  
*****  
  
Part Eight  
  
Kelly, Angel and Spike arrived at the mansion not long after leaving the hospital. All the way home Kelly had been very quite and wouldn't look Angel in the eye.  
  
They entered the large building and proceeded to the living room where Angel started the fire.  
  
True neither one needed the heat but it was comforting to feel the warmth on their skin.  
  
Kelly was so confused she had so much buzzing around her brain she thought she might go mad. She couldn't believe Claire had been turned into a werewolf. She was hoping the whole situation was a bad nightmare and that she would wake up and her and Claire would have a good laugh about it. Then Claire would accuse her of having Buffy on her brain. But no such luck, they are here and this is real. She knew Claire would be fine soon as she has super natural healing powers now, but that wasn't what scared her it was the fact that neither were the same and that is a freighting situation.  
  
Claire wasn't the only problem she had. The other was she had just offended every one who could help her and would understand her. She had to apologise the only problem was she didn't have the nerve.  
  
When they sat Kelly finally found the courage to speak. She looked up at him tracing his whole body upward with her eyes. She's had a crush on him for years but now she was here she didn't feel as excited at seeing him as she thought she would. He wasn't facing her; he had his back to her.  
  
"Angel I." She began and trailed off losing her bottle because he'd turned and had looked her straight in the eye.  
  
Angel looked at the girl he knew what she was feeling, he'd know someone with that much guilt any day, well he should he suffered enough himself. Her eyes were down cast the minute he looked to her.  
  
"Yes," he asked her hoping she would answer.  
  
She didn't need to feel guilty everything she had said was true, but hearing it was painful.  
  
"I.I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Angel walked over to her and took a seat next to her on the sofa where she sat. He put a hand under her chin and made her look at him.  
  
"There's no need to be," he assured her.  
  
"But what I said."  
  
"Was true," he cut her off.  
  
A single tear traced its way down her cheek. She believed he had forgiven her. She reached for him and hugged him and in that moment she knew they would become good friends.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered into his hair.  
  
They pulled back and Angel stood up.  
  
"I'm going to get some sleep see you two later," with that he turned and headed up the stairs.  
  
Kelly and Spike where now left completely alone. She had been feeling more and more attracted to him since she got here and now being alone was unbearable.  
  
Spike leaned against the wall in his usual manner and looked at the girl in front of him.  
  
This girl enchanted him, and that scared him but at the same time he was excited.  
  
Pushing himself off the wall he went to sit beside her.  
  
"You look exhausted you should get some sleep," he told her.  
  
"I feel it but I don't think I could sleep with everything that's happened. Any way why do you care? I thought you were a big bad vampire," she teased.  
  
"I don't care! I was just pointing out how awful you look and you should get some sleep so you will look better, then I don't have to see how horrible you look," he lied.  
  
"Whatever you say Spike, whatever you say."  
  
Spike looked at her intensely studying her with his sharp blue eyes. He had this strange feeling in him towards her. It was like how he felt for Dru only stronger.  
  
Kelly stood abruptly startling Spike out of his daze and took his hand and pulled him up too.  
  
"If I'm going to at least try and get some sleep you going to have to show me where I can," Kelly explained.  
  
"This way," he said and began leading her out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
He had showed her to a room in the house that had a decent bed. The others were all moth eaten or smelt like death and he didn't think she'd like either.  
  
It was dusty but it was good enough, just a shake of the cover would sort it out.  
  
"Thanks," Kelly told him.  
  
"Well I'll leave you to it," he said then left.  
  
Kelly now alone walked around the room, when the back of her legs hit the bed she dramatically threw herself on it.  
  
She lay there unmoving, completely still. But in her mind that was a different story. In there it was noisy, and suffocating.  
  
Eventually quiet descended on her as the need for sleep took over the worrying and guilt.  
  
She fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later she awoke to the feeling of being watched, keeping her eyes closed she moved as though still asleep and turned to the direction she could feel the eyes. She stayed that way for a while. She knew who it was; she could smell him. It was strange that she could identify people by their smell but hey who was she to say what was strange she had just travelled from a different dimension and is now a vampire.  
  
He stood leaning against the doorframe watching her; he had been for at least half an hour. He panicked when she moved afraid he'd been caught but he saw she eyes where still closed and breathed an unnecessary sigh of relief.  
  
"Do I have something on my face?" She questioned in a light teasing tone.  
  
Startled he almost fell.  
  
"No.I .er.. Was just going to wake you," he lied.  
  
"I've been awake for the last five minutes what took you so long?" She asked.  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"Come here," she told him.  
  
Which he did.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
When she said nothing he spoke again.  
  
"Well, go on luv stop keeping me in suspense."  
  
"Well, at home I loved this show. I'd watch it faithfully. I had this massive crush on Angel."  
  
She saw Spike flinch at her words.  
  
"You heard how I said 'had' didn't you. Any way I was completely mad about him. I'd buy anything to do with him and I dreamed of meeting the actor who plays him. But when I got here I couldn't feel it any more. Sure I still think he's attractive but that's it."  
  
"Why are you telling me this luv?"  
  
"Because I like someone else and I need your help to get him."  
  
As she spoke he though she meant him but if she needed his help then it couldn't be.  
  
"Who is he?" He asked, while mentally running a list of all the males in the Scooby gang.  
  
"You," she answered.  
  
He looked at her thinking she was joking but one look at her face told her he was deadly serious. She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Angel walked into the room and was shocked by what he saw, he cleared his throat and the two pulled apart.  
  
"Can we help you with something mate?" Spike asked in his usual cocky tone.  
  
"I need to speak with Kelly. Can you leave us alone?"  
  
"Sure," Spike said.  
  
He kissed her on last time and went out of the room.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"The reason I came to Sunnydale," Angel answered  
  
"Oh right, to help me deal with the change."  
  
"Yeah, so how are you coping so far?"  
  
"Okay, I can feel the demon inside me, it's kinda scary."  
  
"It is, but it can't control you. It will urge you to do things you don't want to but if you're strong and deny it what it wants you should be okay."  
  
"Yeah, I know but it has a strong will."  
  
"It will get worse, at the moment it is still in shock but in a few days it will hit you at full strength. It can't take over but it can sway your thoughts."  
  
"I can fight it, I know I can."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"So now to more important things. When are you going to come to your senses and tell Buffy every thing? I know she wants to talk to you but you managed to avoid her since I was evil."  
  
"I wasn't avoiding her, I just had more important things to do."  
  
"I don't believe you. To see her with Riley hurts you more than excruciating physical pain. You can't loose your soul and you've known that for two weeks after studying the curse. You're going to be human.  
  
All those reasons you gave her for leaving where partly valid but not really. Sunlight, she lives in the night she's the slayer and will never be normal. She need's you to watch her back. Did you know her first major battle with a vampire she was nearly killed? I know your going to say 'but she killed it' that is not the point, she wouldn't have 'almost' died if you hadn't have left. She had low self-esteem. Children was another reason, could you imagine the demons if Buffy got pregnant they would have a field day, and there is always adoption.  
  
So I think your argument is shot to hell. Oh before you say she's happy in love with Riley, she loves him but not as much as she does you. Since she has been with him she had ignored all her friends, and duty. She had become a real bitch and you can tell from the way she acted towards you.  
  
You've changed to, you laugh more and you could be good for getting Buffy back to the way she was. I know change can be good but new Buffy is not. So even if you still don't think anything has changed then just talk to her. Okay I'm done."  
  
"If you where human then you would be very out of breath," Angel laughed  
  
"See what I mean, you made a joke."  
  
"Okay I'll talk to her," Angel promised.  
  
"Good. I'm going to visit Claire now at the hospital. And you're going where?"  
  
"To see Buffy," Angel answered her.  
  
"Good boy," she teased.  
  
*****  
  
Kelly stood outside the hospital room she was worried about how Claire would react to seeing her if she was awake whether Claire would blame her for everything that has happened. After all it was all her idea.  
  
Kelly was about to go in when she heard voices. Kelly popped her head around the door and saw Oz and Claire really close and it looked like they were about to kiss. Thinking better of interrupting she turned round and sat on a near by chair.  
  
*****  
  
Part Nine  
  
Claire's heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest, and she was breathing very fast.  
  
She couldn't help but think about what lead to this moment.  
  
*****  
  
After waking up she had seen him sitting in a very uncomfortable chair. He didn't notice her at first, he was very tired. She just looked up at him silently, watching, waiting, she wasn't sure for what. She just liked looking at him. She had wanted to meet him, or her dimension equivalent, for ages. Now he was sitting in that uncomfortable chair worrying about her. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards into an involuntary mini smile. He still didn't seem to notice. He looked at the wall behind her, not an expression on his face.  
  
"Gonna speak?" Oz said, surprising Claire, he hardly moved at all. Claire just smiled and sat up, but as she did she was met by a harsh reminder of the night's activities.  
  
"Are you ok?" Oz immediately moved to help her, worry clearly hidden behind those beautiful green eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little.bitten. I got bit. By a werewolf. Does that mean?"  
  
"Yeah, you know the myth?"  
  
"I know this show, and I know you. We've got another wolf moon tonight."  
  
"Yeah, they're sorting out the cage." Oz looked away from Claire. He seemed to feel almost responsible.  
  
"But after tonight you can teach me right? The control thing, where you don't change."  
  
"Of course," Oz replied quickly.  
  
"So I get to be a freak too, I was beginning to feel left out," Claire joked to lighten the mood. Oz did that thing with his eyes where you could tell he was smiling underneath the unemotional front.  
  
***** This led them to talk for a couple of hours. Talking about music and life in different dimensions. It was fun. Claire really got to know Oz. She had just assumed that the Oz she saw on the TV screen was all there was, but there was so much more. She learnt some of the secrets of life before the season two episode 'Inca Mummy Girl'.  
  
Oz learnt he had much in common with this girl who had watched him for years. He discussed his travels across the globe, including England, and how he ended up helping Angel out in LA. His struggle to come to terms with Willow cropped up, but he was pleased to say it had eventually happened.  
  
"Something new has helped me get over seeing her again as well," Oz said.  
  
"Yeah, what's that then?"  
  
"You."  
  
Claire blushed and smiled. Then she hugged him. She stopped breathing as she felt his soft hands slide onto her back. She pulled her head back and looked at him.  
  
"I should really be checking out soon, the moon'll be rising," she said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, you should," Oz said before he moved in to meet his soft lips with hers.  
  
It wasn't long, but it meant the world to both of them. For those few seconds the earth stopped spinning.  
  
Not a word was spoken; just a very subtle smile radiated from Oz as he left the room. Claire didn't need to ask, she knew he was going to get her checked out. She lay back down and smiled. It isn't everyday your fantasies come true.  
  
***** Oz left the room and was greeted by Kelly sitting in a chair outside. She seemed to be smiling too. The thoughts of the event of the past couple of days contradicted the happiness in the air, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Hey," Oz greeted in his usual way.  
  
"How's she doing?"  
  
"Good," Oz said, not indulging in details.  
  
"I can go in and see her then?"  
  
"Sure," He replied and Oz walked down the corridor towards the reception.  
  
*****  
  
Part Ten  
  
Kelly peaked in the room before entering and saw Claire lying back on her hospital bed with a huge smile emitting from her lips. Kelly smiled at the picture, hiding her smile she walked into the room.  
  
"You look way too happy for someone who's just been attacked and found out she's going to be a werewolf!"  
  
"Maybe that's because something just happened that totally erases the bad stuff," Claire explained.  
  
"Really and what might that be?" Kelly asked as a small smile slid to her lips.  
  
Claire noticed and realised she had been caught.  
  
"You saw," Claire said.  
  
"Yep. Go Claire. I'm happy for you," Kelly said seriously.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So how do you feel and I mean physically. I know how you feel mentally because I've been there," She said hinting.  
  
"Oh my God you didn't!"  
  
"I did, we kissed he's a right softy not the big bad he pretends to be."  
  
"I can't believe it, you and Spike!"  
  
"Well you better because I think this is just the beginning for you and Oz too, I can see you two together."  
  
Claire smiled in response, but soon her face became serious and she turned to Kelly.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Claire asked. She didn't need to say what she meant, Kelly knew.  
  
Kelly's smile slipped from her face then as well. She had been avoiding thinking about this topic almost as much and the sun.  
  
"I don't know," Kelly admitted.  
  
*****  
  
Angel watched as Buffy took out the demon she was fighting with admiration. He hadn't though it possible for her to be able to fight better then she had, but here was the proof he was wrong. As she snap kicked the demon the turned a full 360 degrees reaching out and snapping its neck.  
  
"What are you doing here Angel?" Buffy asked in a tired tone.  
  
"I can to talk to you."  
  
"Why now? When I wanted to talk you avoided me."  
  
"I know I just needed to think, and after some advise from some one who knows us better probably than we know are selves I had to come."  
  
"So talk," she snapped.  
  
Angel heard the aggression in her voice but chose to ignore it.  
  
"Well, I was hoping we could be around each other more."  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, as I said I've been thinking. After seeing you again I know I can't not have your friendship any more. It kill's me to know I can't pick up the phone and hear your voice with out it being twisted with anger. I know you have Riley now and I understand that, all I want at the moment is friendship."  
  
"What if Riley wasn't here?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'd still want only friendship, we've both changed and to jump back into being a couple would be bad for both of us."  
  
She knew he was right and if she listened to herself she knew that friendship would be all she could handle at the moment.  
  
"But what about everything Kelly said?" Buffy wanted to know everything.  
  
"I will tell you but please give me time."  
  
"Okay, but I want to know everything."  
  
He nodded then asked the question he was dreading the answer to.  
  
"Friends?" he asked.  
  
He held his imaginary breath in anticipation of her answer; he studied her face while waiting. It was the picture of stone. No emotion showed on her face and the same was reflected in her eyes. He didn't have a good feeling about the whole situation.  
  
Buffy wanted to keep him waiting. Nothing malicious about it, she just wanted to be the one in charge for a change. She couldn't hold it in any longer and a smile cracked on her face.  
  
"Friends," she answered.  
  
He sighed in relief and walked up to her and pulled her into his tight embrace. Friendship would never be enough for them but now what they needed was no complications and straightforward understanding. They were both comforted by the action and the same thought was on both their minds.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
*****  
  
Blue eyes flashed with anger and sadness from the dark, and a bunch of flowers and bottle fell to the ground and shattered glass sprayed on the floor.  
  
His head dropped and his back hunched over as he stalked away.  
  
*****  
  
Part Eleven  
  
As Kelly and Claire sat silently contemplating their future Oz returned with Giles and Xander.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Giles asked in concern.  
  
"A lot better surprisingly," she smiled at Oz.  
  
"That would be the rapid healing. We need to get you out of here and into a cage. We've got it all set up in..."  
  
"The cemetery," Claire finished for him.  
  
"So do you like know everything?" Xander asked.  
  
"Only what was shown on the TV," Kelly replied.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Claire started to move out of the bed and Oz was quickly by her side to help. Claire and Kelly exchanged smiles. "The moon's rising soon, I can feel it." Oz's face hardly changed but Claire could tell that he sympathised with her.  
  
They took Claire out to the cage and locked her up. She wondered whether it would be better to remove the rather deteriorated clothes from her body but thought she was gonna need some clean, untorn ones soon, it might as well be tomorrow. She did however remove her glasses and pass them to Giles with a half-smile. Then they all waited anxiously for the moon to rise.  
  
What Claire felt was intense. Her blood seemed to boil with the moon. She knew exactly when it would happen. She was restless and exhausted at the same time. She couldn't keep still but hardly had the energy to move. Then the sensation started. She could feel the hairs slowly start to rise through her skin and her body started to distort. Then she was gone.  
  
Once Claire had changed Giles and Xander opted to leave. Kelly then spoke to Oz.  
  
"I'm gonna go, ok? Are you gonna stay?"  
  
"Yeah," Oz replied in his fully expected monosyllabic way.  
  
Kelly didn't say anything as she left, just smiled inwardly. Walking out into the cemetery she noticed Riley looking very upset and angry. She smiled but felt sorry for him as well. "Fishboy's having problems," she said to herself as she watched him head down to the cage.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey man," Oz said as Riley came down.  
  
"D'you mind if I just throw myself in the cage with her?" Riley spurted angrily.  
  
"Hey, man, what's wrong?"  
  
"Why'd Mr. Dark-Brooding-Vamp-Guy have to come back huh? Just come along, stir things up, hug my girlfriend on patrol."  
  
"Just hug?"  
  
"It's enough."  
  
"I can see. Don't worry. These girls stirred a lot up. Buffy and Angel have history. Probably just making friends."  
  
"Oh yeah, like they're just gonna be friends."  
  
"They broke up for a reason. Conflicting roles. Slayer and vampire. He's still a vamp remember."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Just chill. Go do some research or something."  
  
"Thanks Oz. Seeya later ok?" Riley left.  
  
*****  
  
The Scooby Gang had united in a bid to solve the problem of inter dimensional travellers at Giles' with the exception of the vampires and the slayers. Spike wasn't much up for research so decided to hang around the mansion in hopes Kelly would go back there. Buffy and Angel were doing the patrol. Riley had come in slightly later than everybody else and was being unnervingly quiet reading the same book for over two hours.  
  
"Is he alright?" Willow whispered to Xander who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Probably just edgy about dead-boy being in town and hanging with our little Buff," he replied with as little sympathy as possible.  
  
"Probably," Willow agreed.  
  
"Wh-what exactly are we looking for?" Tara asked Willow quietly.  
  
"I was wondering that too," Xander piped in. Willow pondered the thought that Tara was probably thinking about asking that for the past couple of hours but Xander had been aimlessly flipping through books as the realisation never dawned on him.  
  
"I guess how they got here?" Willow merged her tone out of the whisper as the conversation had veered away from Riley's problems. "And how to get them back?"  
  
"Well, more like an explanation and the consequences," Giles added as he finally heard some of the conversation that had been annoying him.  
  
"Huh?" Xander said, confused as usual.  
  
"You mean what would happen if. what effects they would have, if they stay?" Willow asked.  
  
"Precisely. I have come to the conclusion that what is happening to them is not just an ironic coincidence. They come from a dimension where this kind of paranormal activity hardly exists. They are different. Therefore being here would disturb the structure of our dimension."  
  
"So because it wouldn't happen normally, it had to happen here to restore balance between the dimensions?" Willow tried to follow.  
  
"Yes, basically." Giles agreed.  
  
"But, doesn't that mean if they go back, they'd change back? So the reasons for them not returning, being a vampire and werewolf, are no longer relevant."  
  
"In theory, but vampires and werewolves can't change back. I believe they have no choice but to stay here, for sake of both our dimensions."  
  
"You lost me way back there," Xander liked to understand, but he frequently didn't.  
  
"They go back, our realities collapse," Willow tried simply.  
  
"Oh right, so they stay?"  
  
"We have to check that's possible. In their reality if anything like what just happened to them occurred then they would both be dead. This may mean. well they might not. it's just." Giles struggled to explain.  
  
"They're meant to be dead, so they might have to be for our realities to survive," Anya finally spoke with not a hint of sympathy for the two girls in question.  
  
Nobody else spoke, they just got back to research. Xander started his pile of books again.  
  
***** Nobody noticed Kelly standing outside the door, there to be helpful distracted by the conversation.  
  
Part Twelve  
  
Kelly walked back to the Mansion in a daze. She barely even noticed she had reached the mansion.  
  
*I knew I couldn't go back but knowing you would be dead is a different story*  
  
Spike felt her enter and went to greet her, but when he saw her he knew now wasn't the time to ask her about the kiss. He went to her and guided her to the couch and sat here down.  
  
He was about to ask her what was wrong when she hugged him tight to her. If he was alive he knew he'd be crushed by it. His arms came up around her and hugged her back. He didn't ask what was bothering her just sat and comforted her.  
  
All that had happened and what she had heard and finally made everything real to her.  
  
Kelly was glad she had Spike he made the transition from normal to.well this world bearable.  
  
She soon fell asleep in his warm embrace.  
  
Spike lay back on the couch and brought her with him laying her head on his shoulder and brought her legs up so she was comfortable. Her hair fanned across her face so he carefully brushed it behind her ear.  
  
*****  
  
Kelly woke after what felt like hours later but in fact it had only been two. She was lying on something cold and firm. It didn't feel like a bed or even the couch, but it did feel familiar. She moved her head and looked up into Spike's piercing blue eyes and smiled.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong luv," Spike asked softly.  
  
"No, it's nothing I can change so what's the point in whining over it."  
  
"Good point. So what are we going to do?" He could tell she was just putting on a brave face but decided to humour her.  
  
"Tell me about your life," Kelly said.  
  
"Okay what do you want to know?"  
  
"What where you like when you were human?"  
  
"I thought you knew every thing about us," Spike said.  
  
"I know most, but your history hasn't been shown yet."  
  
"Okay I'll tell 'ya but you have to promise not to laugh," he paused and watched as she sat up then moved her hand over where her heart should be in a crossing motion, then put her hands in together as if she was praying then point to her eye.  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye," she said as she made the motions.  
  
"Well, it was over 120 years ago I lived in England..."  
  
*****  
  
Angel had arrived at the mansion as Spike got to the part where he had been sired and he could resist adding his two cents worth.  
  
So there they were three vampires two with souls and one with a chip in his head, sat in the living room laughing and joking.  
  
"Oh what about when Buffy's mum hit you over the head and you ran for the hill's?" Kelly said.  
  
"Okay enough about me..."  
  
"And when you're stood there saying how your not gonna be beat this time and the initiative catch you."  
  
"Anyone want a drink?" He asked and quickly left the room  
  
Angel and Kelly carried on laughing, but eventually were able to calm themselves down.  
  
"You really like him don't you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, when he's not acting all bad and is himself he's really good to be around."  
  
"He likes you too."  
  
Kelly looked down then back up and smiled.  
  
"So how did it go with Buffy?"  
  
"We decided to be friends."  
  
"Well that's a start. Rushing back into a relationship wouldn't be good for either of you. Become friends again first."  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought."  
  
Spike came back in with three packets of blood. He handed one to Kelly and one to Angel, then took his seat again.  
  
"Are we off the topic of me now?"  
  
"I though you like being the centre of attention?" Angel said with a smirk.  
  
"I do, just for other reasons."  
  
"No Spike we're not talking about you any more."  
  
"Good."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him. They carried on talking.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy walked through the graveyard. It had been hours since her talk with Angel, she felt like a huge wait had been lifted off her shoulders. Making peace with him was settling, like not being on good terms tipped the balance.  
  
She needed someone to talk to about it though. She couldn't go to Willow because she seemed to love the idea of her and Riley being together and if she brought Angel up Willow wouldn't understand. Anya was a no, just because she was Anya. Xander hated Angel. Giles wouldn't show it but he still isn't comfortable about Angel. And talking to Riley would just be awkward.  
  
*Cordelia*  
  
Buffy set off in search of Cordelia, she would understand. Cordelia is Angel's friend and will listen.  
  
When she got to the mansion she heard laughter and is was music to her ears.  
  
*Angel, I've never heard him laugh like that. He really has changed*  
  
She walked up the steps and into the living room. She saw Kelly, Spike and Angel sat there talking and having a good time.  
  
Angel was the first to notice her enter the room, although he knew she was coming long before he saw her.  
  
"Buffy, hey," Kelly said.  
  
"Hi, is Cordelia here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No she's with Wesley some where, is there anything I can help you with."  
  
"No, I just wanted to ask her something."  
  
"Well why don't you join us while you wait for her," Kelly suggested.  
  
"Okay, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Anything and everything," Spike answered.  
  
"Oh one of those conversations."  
  
"Yeah, we were just gonna talk about the time you killed the judge."  
  
Buffy blushed slightly remembering what had happened the night before that, but the pain covered it. She looked to Angel, he knew that she was thinking and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Okay, but I didn't quite get that," Buffy said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well you assembled the judge but didn't want to help Angelus with Acathla."  
  
"I know, I'm a complex person."  
  
They all laughed and soon they were talking like there was no tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
Tomorrow came however.  
  
The moon disappeared from the sky and Claire awoke, very confused, very disorientated and very naked. Then she remembered when, where and why. She ached all over her body; it was a weird sensation. She had no idea what happened all night. Trying to focus on her surroundings, which was actually impossible without her glasses, she found a small pile of clothes with her glasses laid carefully on top. She put them on. With closer examination she came to the conclusion that the clothes were Anya's. Probably out of the girls Anya was more her size, but not more her tastes. She would have to buy some. *But with what? * She had no money, especially dollars. She pulled on the clothes and looked around. *Now what? * She was still locked in a cage alone. Oz's voice, however, relieved her.  
  
"Are you dressed yet?" He called from up the stairs. He'd been waiting there since just before the moon went down. He respected her privacy.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know in what? But yeah," Claire replied. Oz came down into the room.  
  
"Anya was reluctant to give away her clothes," Oz smiled.  
  
"So I got what she didn't want. Can you let me out?"  
  
"Sure," Oz had seemed to forgotten that Claire didn't actually know the lock code. He immediately opened the door. "How d' you feel?"  
  
"Like I metamorphed into a raging beast last night and can't remember a single moment. How are you?" Claire took a deep breath. "Sorry, sarcasm, it's always there to help out in weird situations. Actually it must be any situation, because I haven't known weird 'til now."  
  
"I understand"  
  
"Yeah, you do. How do you cope with this sensation? And shouldn't it of stopped by now?"  
  
"It's unexplainable in words, right? It'll wear off in a couple of hours."  
  
"Why do you have to be so monosyllabic? I might have had any idea of what this felt like, if you'd ever talked about it."  
  
"Sorry," Claire just smiled at him; she was slightly calming down now.  
  
"Don't be sorry, I love you being laconic," Claire realised what she just said as Oz came in to hug her.  
  
"This will be a weird relationship," Oz said. Claire smiled and kissed him. He kissed back.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy made her way to Giles'. There was heavy research to be done, but she was hoping they got some sleep last night. She strolled in and found Giles' at his books but no one else was around.  
  
"Ah Buffy, you're the first to arrive. Late nights must have consequences. How was patrol?" He was not particularly interested in vampires generally, just the one she patrolled with and the reactions of one boyfriend.  
  
"Fine, Angel was with me for a while, we sorted some stuff, then he went to check on Kelly and Spike. Everything was pretty normal out, normal in the way for me that is. No paranormal inter dimensional things."  
  
"Have you spoken to Riley yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen him, why?"  
  
"He just seemed somewhat upset last night," Buffy was about to question further when the door opened. Oz brought Claire into the room. She was feeling slightly fragile from her first night of wolfiness.  
  
"Claire, how you doing? Ok?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool, you know cool as you can be in my situation. Any luck with research mode?"  
  
"Nothing so far, we can't seem to explain you," Giles responded disappointedly.  
  
"Did Kelly ever tell you anything about the book?" Giles sat and took his glasses off. Claire didn't need to wait 'til he said something she knew what this meant. "We bought a book, from a shop that sort of disappeared. We just reckoned we got disorientated. It was sort of a magic book and just for a laugh we tried a spell, but it didn't work. Later on when we were watching Buffy, you lot, there was this lightening thing and we woke up in your cemetery. I guess with all that's been happening we forget to mention it."  
  
"Yes, ok, this could help," Giles said getting up and moving to his bookshelf.  
  
"Well I can see you have you're hands full, I'm gonna go find Riley, ok?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, of course Buffy," Giles said absentmindedly as he flipped through more books. Oz nodded and Claire smiled at Buffy as she left.  
  
*****  
  
Riley opened the door to his apartment when Buffy knocked at it. He'd been working out, or releasing his anger on something that couldn't hurt him back. Buffy walked in.  
  
"Things have been a bit hectic, haven't managed to talk to you alone for a while," Buffy said to him, finding herself a spot to sit on his bed.  
  
"No, you haven't," Riley said, then rethinking. "Neither of us has."  
  
"Are you getting all protective again, now Angel's back in Sunnydale?" Buffy just came out with her theory; she wasn't in the mood to wait for him to say anything.  
  
"I wouldn't use the word protective when I see my girlfriend hugging her ex," Riley threw out.  
  
"Riley why bother? You love me right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you know I love you, so why get all jealous like this. Angel and me have a history you couldn't even begin to comprehend. We broke up for a reason, life together isn't possible. And right now things are very confusing coz these girls are bringing a whole new light on my life. It was something they watched for enjoyment. They know things about my life that no one else know, they know more than I do. I do not have time to deal with a jealous boyfriend. Either be there for me or don't. I can't help the fact that I love Angel," Buffy stopped and realised what she said. "I loved Angel. No that's a lie. I did love Angel, but I never stopped. Sure he tore my heart out when he left, but I never stopped loving him. That still doesn't change anything between us. I've seen Angel a few times while we've been dating and nothing's ever come of it, why should there be a difference now. It doesn't effect the way I feel about you."  
  
"But maybe something else does," Riley added. Buffy looked down at her hands.  
  
"Like what?" She questioned quietly.  
  
"Like these girls, and their knowledge and understanding of us. One's slightly bias but at least she speaks the truth." Riley stood up and opened the door. "Go to him, don't let me stop you."  
  
Buffy stood and started to walk out the door. She turned, "Riley?" She said quietly.  
  
"You know where I am," he said expressionless but so full of emotion. Buffy continued out and Riley closed the door. A single tear fell down his cheek.  
  
*****  
  
Part Fourteen  
  
Buffy sat on her bed heavily, confused as to what had just happened. Riley had left her, how could he?  
  
Her body flopped so her back lay on the bed and her legs still hung over the side. She eyes watered and her body began to rack with sobs.  
  
Angel watched her from her window discreetly, he saw how she broke down and wanted nothing more to go through the window and comfort her.  
  
He'd watched her go to Riley's. He'd heard every thing and followed her home to make sure she got home okay.  
  
Buffy felt his presence at the window and brushed her face with her hand and sat up.  
  
"Angel, I know your there," she called.  
  
He stepped cautiously through her window, when she was upset you could never gauge how she would react.  
  
"Sorry," he apologised.  
  
"I thought you gave up stalking me a long time ago," she said but in a light tone and not how it sounded.  
  
"Life time habits are hard to give up," he told her with a gentle smile on his lips.  
  
Buffy made a noise that was half way between a sob and a laugh.  
  
"So you heard?" she asked figuring he'd been following her all night.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry he did that I can see how much you love him," Angel told her while breaking his heart.  
  
"I'm not crying because of that," she told him.  
  
"Your not?" he asked confused.  
  
"He was right, may be if I'd never met you life with Riley could have been perfect. But I did meet you and you ruined me for other men. While he never said anything I could lie to myself, I could pretend we were happy, but when we just spoke then. Mixed with what Riley said and what Kelly said, I knew it was all false, I do love him, I really do. Just not in the way I should love him. Like I love you."  
  
Angel was taken aback by her confession.  
  
"But you said."  
  
"I know and I thought I did. I was so good at lying I even managed to convince my self that I loved him."  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"I can't answer that! I love you but I just broke up with Riley. And you left me."  
  
"I thought we'd discussed that."  
  
"We have and I understand, I just meant it's your call."  
  
"Oh, well I think the 'take it slow' option is still in play. But friends I can't deal with. We're not friends we'll never be friends." He said quoting Spike.  
  
Buffy smiled remembering the moment as well.  
  
"He's quiet wise for a demon."  
  
Angel gave her a mock hurt look.  
  
"You know what I mean," she said after seeing the look her gave her.  
  
"I do, so what do we do first?"  
  
"We'll do what other couples do, go on a date or two."  
  
"So we're gonna start from scratch?" Angel asked.  
  
"From the very beginning," Buffy answered.  
  
"Really? Okay then," Angel said then got up and walked over to her bed. "Hi, I couldn't help noticing you sitting here, thought I'd come and introduce my self. Angel," he said and held out his hand out to her.  
  
"Buffy," she replied and shuck his hand.  
  
They both laughed at the situation, and then they grew serious looking deep into the others eyes. Knowing this was their last shot at happiness and if they didn't take it they would both regret it for a Very long time.  
  
**  
  
Kelly walked through the street's of her knew home taking in the world around her, it was very different to where she came from. One thing that differed was the weather. In Manchester, it was never that hot and rained a lot. She'd never been one to go out and sunbathe, because she hated being hot and the sun most defiantly didn't agree with her skin.  
  
*But I miss it * she thought looking up at the sky.  
  
It's one thing to choose not to be out in the sun and another to not be able to go out in to the sun.  
  
The shops seemed different to her in some ways as well, she couldn't explain it.  
  
Kelly was taken from her thought's when she caught sight of Claire and Oz coming round the corner.  
  
She chased them and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Hey," she greeted.  
  
"Hi," they said simultaneously.  
  
"I was wondering if I could steal Claire away from you?" Kelly said.  
  
"Sure, just give her back in one piece."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Claire stepped from Oz and kissed him on the lips quickly.  
  
"See you later."  
  
Oz nodded in typical Oz fashion, he then carried on in the direction he was headed in.  
  
Claire watched after him, a content smile on his face, Kelly smiled to her self.  
  
"So what can I do for ya?" Claire asked.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you are," Kelly answered.  
  
"Great," Claire answered.  
  
"Good to her, you seem really happy."  
  
"I am, I miss my family though. They must be going crazy with worry."  
  
"Mine too, if there was only away to get a message to let them know we are okay," Kelly mussed.  
  
"Yeah," Claire agreed. She then grew suspicious as a grin spread across Kelly's face. "What?" Claire asked.  
  
"May be we can send a message. And I know just the witches to ask for help," Kelly said before pulling on Claire's arm and dragging her in the direction of Willow and Tarra's apartment.  
  
**  
  
They arrived at the place in no time, and banged on the door. A tired looking Willow with bed head answered the door. She saw who it was and became more aware.  
  
"Hi," She said not sure what to say.  
  
"Hi Willow, I was wondering if you could do us a favour." Kelly asked.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Willow asked.  
  
"We'll could we come in?"  
  
"Yeah," she said then moved to the side to make way. Claire walked in but Kelly stayed at the door looking awkward.  
  
"Oh sorry," Willow apologised." I invite you in to my home."  
  
Kelly gave Willow a grateful look then entered the house.  
  
Willow led them to the living room and they sat on the couch.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" she asked. Kelly and Claire shock their heads indicating no so Willow continued. "So what can I do for you?  
  
"Well we were hoping you could help us send a message to our parents to let them know we're okay," Kelly spoke.  
  
Willow looked down at her hand resting in her lap; Kelly and Claire looked at each other.  
  
"What is it?" Kelly asked.  
  
"It's possible," Willow said.  
  
"Well how come you didn't tell us before?" Claire asked.  
  
"Giles told me not too, he though it might make things weird in your reality."  
  
"Weird how?"  
  
"Well I don't know, but how would you explain your disappearance? Sorry mom, dad I'm a vampire/ werewolf, can't come home as I'd destroy a reality."  
  
"Well no we'd come up with something."  
  
Willow looked at the two girls then thought how she'd fell cut for from her family, well that wouldn't bother her but to be removed from her world and her friends would be awful.  
  
"Okay," she agreed. "But don't tell Giles."  
  
"Deal," she said together.  
  
Willow stood up and took a pad and two pens from a table.  
  
"Write what you want to say on here, you can only send the written word through," she explained.  
  
As the girls went about writing their letter, Willow woke Tara up and picked a box up out of the wardrobe in her room.  
  
About an hour later the letters were written and the spell set up.  
  
"I need both your addressed, to the letter. Like England, UK, and no abbreviations. Write then on a separated piece of paper."  
  
The girls did just that then handed them to Willow.  
  
"Want me to spell check first?" Claire asked a playful smile on her lips.  
  
"Nah, if the spelling was right they'd never believe it was from me."  
  
"Okay," Willow said.  
  
She pulled out a mirror and sprinkled a green powder on to it. She spoke in a language the girls didn't recognise and as she went along some English was used and some Spanish.  
  
Willow dropped the first address onto the mirror, it was Kelly's and her house appeared onto the mirror like a reflection. The door opened and the mirror showed her hallway then the stairs then her room. Her mum sat on her bed hugging the teddy bear Kelly had, had since birth. Kelly's mother's eyes were red from crying and her hair slightly messy.  
  
Kelly's eyes spilled tears, happiness at the sight of her mother but sadness because she was the cause of her mother's pain.  
  
Willow dropped the letter on to the mirror and it went through and fluttered to the floor and landed on the blue carpet that lined Kelly's room.  
  
Kelly's mother noticed the letter and looked up to see where it came from, then bent to pick it up.  
  
She unfolded the paper then began to read and one single tear slid down her cheek and a small smile graced her lips.  
  
Claire hugged her friend and Kelly smiled happy that her mother would know she was safe.  
  
Willow then did Claire's, [I thought you might like to write this as I don't know what to write, if you don't then I could just leave it out.]  
  
The spell finished and the mirror went black, nothing reflected from the shiny surface as you would expect.  
  
"Thank you Willow," Kelly said sincerely.  
  
Willow smiled at them, "I was happy to help."  
  
The two girls left the Witches house then headed their separate ways.  
  
**  
  
Kelly Entered the Mansion, she found Angel sitting on the sofa reading in front of the fire.  
  
"Hey," He greeted.  
  
Angle put his book down and turned to face Kelly.  
  
"What's up?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nothing, just missing my mum and dad."  
  
"I can understand that," Angel told her.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Okay," Angel said and watched as she left. "Oh Kelly," he called and she turned to look at him. "Thank you, For your advice about Buffy. We're together again but are gonna take it very slow."  
  
Kelly smiled at him then went to her room.  
  
** 


End file.
